Tobias and Tris - Dauntless Life Oneshots
by imnopansycake
Summary: These are some one shots of what I think Tris and Tobias' life would be like if the war had never happened. A common topic, I know, but as it is my first piece of fanfiction I wanted to start with a story in my comfort zone. Who knows, if i become more confident maybe I'll adapt these one shots into a full story. :)
1. Chapter 1 - OFFICIALLY DAUNTLESS

**AN: So this is my very first piece of fanfiction. To be honest I only made this account to follow my favourite stories and authors but after reading their work I got a bit of inspiration of my own. Hope you enjoy.**

**~ Lizzie**

**P.S. sadly I do not own Divergent :( All rights go to Veronica Roth **

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says_

_"You know", I say, "I really don't care"_

_I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his._

_It is the best moment of my life._

I feel Tobias' strong arms wrap around my waist and my feet leave the ground for a moment. We break apart and he bows his forehead to mine, I meet his eyes smiling. "I've done it", I think, "I've passed dauntless initiation, I'm officially a member!" the thought makes the butterflies in my stomach crazy. I finally pull away from him long enough to notice the gaping stares from my friends. I spot Christina amongst the crowd and she is scowling.

"Christina, I –"

"Save it," she snaps but then her face breaks into a wide grin, "You know I'd be mad at you if I weren't so God damn happy for you."

I blush and Tobias squeezes my waist and I feel his lips on my hair. The gesture makes me feel safe and, I realise with a shock, _loved_.

"I want details." Christina points mock accusingly at Tobias then at me. I smile, grateful that she isn't demanding them now.

"Anyway," Christina continues, "Uriah's having a party tonight at Zeke's and naturally the first ranked initiate is expected to attend."

I freeze, In Abnegation we never had parties and a part of me was always glad. The thought of being trapped in a room full of rowdy intoxicated teenagers makes my stomach churn. It's a thought that has always brought a sense of insecurity to my mind.

My eyes drift to the board that displays our final ranking and I want to kick myself. I am no longer Beatrice the Abnegation, the _stiff_. I am Tris – first ranked dauntless member, dauntless prodigy with only seven fears, with another dauntless prodigy standing right by my side.

Christina, notices my silence – "So, are you coming?"

"Sure", I say, barely audible, then more certain, "I'll see you there."

**AN: Well that's my very first chapter guys! Just to let you know, because I'm a newbie at all of this lots of feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated but comments that are just down right rude will be ignored and maybe even named and shamed in my next AN. Everyone starts somewhere and I want to enjoy my first writing experience :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - THE PARTY

**I am so sorry for the reeeaaalllyyy late update! Literally the night I uploaded the first chapter my computer BROKE! So it's been in a repair shop for the past couple of weeks, but while it was in i wrote the next four chapters for these one shots, they've just been sitting in my notebook, waiting to be uploaded! So here's the 2nd one shot and i hope you like it! Now that my laptop's fixed, updates will be more frequent :)**

**THE PARTY**

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

I kiss Tris goodbye when we get to my apartment and step inside telling her I'd pick her up in an hour for the party.

I am clammy and shaky with nerves and happiness. I've never known love – my mother abandoned me and my father abused me, how could i? Yet what I fell for Tris, I'm fairly certain is love. I care so much for her it scares me. It scares me that she managed to break down the walls I spent years building around my heart in such a short space of time.

To everyone else she's just Tris, she jumped first and was ranked first and they respect her for that but they also respect every other first jumper and first ranker that came before and will come after her. To me she's so much more than that. She is her selflessness, her intelligence, her bravery, all of the factions she had aptitude for. She is her family whom she wears so proudly above her heart. She is her stubbornness to seek justice for people. She is the fighter who stood up for herself and her friends. And she is mine.

I take a shower which calms me down and change into a black button down shirt & black jeans. I take a look in the mirror – my eyes are bright with excitement.

When I get to the initiates dorm I see Tris waiting outside for me. She is striking. She stands there, oblivious of her effect on me, in black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder top that shows off her ravens. She's wearing small heels so when I go to kiss her cheek I don't have to bend down as far. Her eyes are made brighter by the dark makeup surrounding them, Christina's doing I guess; I silently thank her.

"Are you ready?" I ask her

She nuzzles her face into my shoulder, "No", her voice is muffled by my shirt.

I rub her arm, "It'll be fun, I promise."

We hear the music before we get there, sending vibrations through our bodies. When I open the door I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people and the smell of alcohol. I look at Tris who clutches my hand tighter; she's trying to keep a straight face.

We wade through the crowd and find our friends…sitting in a circle playing a drinking game.

"Four, Tris!" Zeke shouts, "Come join us!"

I look at Tris "We don't have to."

"No, I want to." Stubborn as always.

The game is truth or dare and whenever you refuse to do the dare or answer the truth you take a shot. It starts off okay and I think Tris is even starting to enjoy herself. Shauna is asked about her most embarrassing moment, Uriah is dared to drink hot sauce; the truths and dares are fun and light hearted. That is until Zeke turns to Tris.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, how many times have you and Four done the deed?" Zeke asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I know he asks it with good intentions but I also know the question hits a soft spot for Tris.

"None." She replies

"What? Jeez dude, you've sure got some restraint." Zeke addresses me.

Tris shifts uncomfortably, "If you'll excuse me", she says before leaving for the kitchen. I give Zeke a pointed look before getting up and following her. I find her in the corner sipping a glass of water.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sorry I overreacted"

I walk her over to the couch where it's quieter, unoccupied due to the games and dancing.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." I tell her.

"I'm not comfortable playing that game", she confesses, "but you go, I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Not a chance, we'll just sit here." I say as I pull her onto the couch. She curls into my side and my arm fits around her small frame as if it was made for her.

"And do what?" she scoffs.

"Talk"

And we do.

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is much appreciated and thank you so much to those who have already favourited and followed my story! I literally squealed when I saw that it had been followed and favourited :D**

**~ Lizzie xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - CHOICES AND CONFESSIONS

**AN: Hey guys, so I decided to combine two chapters together to make one really long chapter because I'm not sure when I will be able to update next because I am working all of this weekend and have a pretty busy week next week. So the next update might not be until next weekend but I will hopefully try to squeeze one in at some point in the week because it's written in my notebook, just needs typing up! **

**This one's a fluffy one, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – CHOICES AND CONFESSIONS**

**TRIS P.O.V**

I wake up to Tobias running his fingers through my hair. My head is on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat drumming through his shirt. I sigh, content, and look up at him.

"Good morning" he says as I trace his face with my fingers.

"Yeah", I say, "It is"

Today is the day when I will choose my job and move into my own apartment although I've been hoping Tobias might ask me to move in with him. For the past two weeks I've hardly slept in the initiate's dormitory, preferring to fall asleep in Tobias' strong embrace.

I clamber out of bed, shower and dress while Tobias goes to grab muffins and coffee from the cafeteria. We eat in a comfortable silence until it's time for me, and the other new members, to choose their job.

The list of jobs is displayed in the pit and as I was ranked first, I will choose first.

"Stiff", Eric says, "What do you choose?"

"I choose to be a Dauntless Ambassador", I state confidently, "I also want to train initiates with Four."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias' mouth twitch up into a lopsided grin as I get an appreciative cheer from the crowd.

A few minutes later everyone has chosen their job: Uriah chose to be a Dauntless Leader; I'm glad, I know he'll be able to restore a more just way of living in Dauntless. Marlene chose to be a nurse, Will in the control room with Tobias and Christina in the tattoo parlour with Tori.

Eric prepares to give us our apartment numbers and keys. As I ranked first I will be on the same floor as Tobias.

"Tris, your apartment number is 4610."

4610? But that's Tobias' apartment.

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

"Tris", she turns to me with a surprised look on her face, "I know it's not the most romantic way to ask you but I couldn't think of anything else", I confess, "Will you move in with me?"

She nods frantically and I hand her a silver key with'6' engraved on it.

**TRIS P.O.V**

After I drop the last of my stuff onto the floor in Tobias' – I mean our – apartment, I look around smiling. This is where my life in Dauntless truly begins, with the man I love. I am pulled from my thoughts when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and lift me off the ground. I squeal and feel Tobias' lips press to my neck. He puts me down and turns me around; I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey roomy" he whispers with a boyish smirk on his face.

"Hey"

Later that evening I am lying on the sofa with my head on Tobias' lap. He is stroking small circles onto the small, expose piece of skin on my waist where my shirt has ridden up. I drift off slowly but not before I hear him say "I love you Tris"

I would reply, but I'm too far gone.

. . . . . . . . . .

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

I pace nervously around the apartment as I wait for Tris to come home from work, she should be back any minute now.

Tonight I'm going to tell her I love her. I want to make it special because ei feel like I didn't do so well with the moving in thing. I tried to tell her a few nights ago, it just felt right as she was falling asleep on my knee but she must've already fallen asleep because she didn't say anything back. I hope to God she didn't ignore me on purpose.

The sound of a key in the lock breaks my train of thought. Tris steps through the door and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips after greeting me.

"Tris let's go somewhere."

"Okay, where?"

"Let's go to our spot."

**TRIS P.O.V**

Tobias and I walk hand in hand to the chasm. For some reason he seems on edge; his palms are clammy and he keeps on stealing nervous glances at me.

When we get to the place where we had our first kiss he sits and pulls me down next to him. He holds my hand and plays with my fingers as he speaks.

"Tris, I need to talk to you", he starts. All I can think is "please don't break up with me, please"

"I'm in love with you", he says, smiling slightly, "It scares me to death, but I am."

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

When I'm done speaking Tris is silent.

I start panicking, thinking I've said something wrong or scared her off. Sometimes I forget how young she is, she's so much older than her years.

Right when I think I've really screwed up she speaks.

"I love you too." She whispers. I feel like my whole being has just lit up.

I can't keep the smile off my face as I say "Say it again."

"Tobias Eaton", she says, her hand cradling my cheek, "I am in love with you"

And that's when I kiss her. I engulf her in my arms and kiss her with everything I am feeling: passion, love and security. Her fingers tangle in my hair and I hug her tightly against me, fitting my face into the crook of her neck.

She loves me back.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was my favourite one to write so far :)**

**I am one of those people that believes in good and bad luck omens, so I was hoping you could all keep your fingers crossed for me? Next Thursday I will be receiving my GCSE results (GCSE's are basically SUPER important exams us Brits take at the end of high school) and I'm really nervous for it because I really want to get the grades I need to do the subjects I want to do in college! So maybe we could all spread a lil' love and luck and keep our fingers crossed for me and every other 16 year old in England? ;) Love y'all!**

**~ Lizzie xoxo**


	4. xoxo

**This is just a quick AN while I've got a few minutes! So today I hit 1000 views! That's crazy! Thank you so so so so much, it means the absolute world to me! To answer a guest's question: no I haven't posted this story anywhere else, if it sounds familiar to a story you've read, I didn't intend for it so don't worry i haven't copied anyone else's work, but it is a very popular topic so that's probably why :) hope that answers your question!/strong/p**

**Anyways thank you again so much, keep the reviews up, they make my day :D **


	5. Chapter 4 - TRUST ME?

**AN: Look who managed to find time to update! While watching Taylor Swift's live stream may I add. Holla to the fellow Swifty's out there! It was sooo good! Anyways enjoy...**

**As per, I own no rights to Divergent**

**Chapter 4 – TENSION**

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

I have no idea where Tris is and I'm starting to get worried. Before I left for work this morning she was still in bed as she it was her day off so I told her to meet me in the pit at 6pm. That was two hours ago. I've considered going to look for her but decided against it in case she came when I wasn't here.

I'm on the verge of losing my nerve when I see Tris running towards me.

**TRIS P.O.V**

I run towards Tobias but slow down when I see his face. He looks livid.

"Where have you been?", he nearly shouts, "I've been waiting for two hours!"

"I'm sorry, I was ziplining with Zeke and Uriah and lost track of time." I explain

"You should've told me! I had no idea where you were, you could've been dead in the chasm for all I knew!"

"I didn't plan on going", I try to stay calm but he's really testing my patience, "Zeke and Uriah asked me to go so I went, I couldn't leave a note because I wasn't in the apartment." "Besides, I can do what I want; I don't need your permission."

"Oh I do apologise for caring." Tobias scoffs

"Maybe if you started treating me like an adult it wouldn't bother you so much when I go off on my own", I say, getting frustrated, "I can look after myself."

"Tris, remember I once found you being hung over the chasm by your neck so when you don't show for two hours, I'm going to worry."

"Yes but I wasn't hanging over the chasm"

"No, you were hanging round with Zeke and Uriah, the known _jokers _of dauntless, and didn't have the responsibility to tell your _boyfriend_that you might be late."

"Ugh this is so petty! They're my _friends, _they can keep me safe as much as the next guy and I'm old enough to look out for myself _Four._" I retaliate

"You're just a girl, Tris!"

The comment stings, I turn away in disgust and run back to the apartment.

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

Tris storms off and I realise that this is our first argument.

I decide to go to the chasm. I like to sit in the place where I first kissed Tris and think. Because the place holds such a happy memory for me, it helps me to think and look at things in a different perspective.

I think about the argument me and Tris just had. I realise now that I may have overreacted; I know she can look after herself but I _like _looking after her. It feels good to have someone in your life that you would jump in front of a bullet for. I don't want to be the controlling boyfriend that demands to know where the girlfriend is 24/7 but I do want to keep Tris safe. If anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself.

After sitting at the chasm for what seems like hours I decide to go and talk to Tris.

When I get to our apartment I find Tris lying on our bed. I walk around to her side and see that she is asleep. Her eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks are tear stained. I sigh and walk back around to my side of the bed, sit down and lift her into my arms. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake so I brush the hair off her face and kiss her cheeks, nose and forehead. Her eyes flutter open and as soon as she sees me they start to flood with tears.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asks me

"Of course not. I was mad, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry I said you were just a girl. You know I think you are so strong." I tell her

"I don't want you to be mad with me" She whispers, a stray tear drops down her cheek

I reach down and brush it off. "I know, and I'm not", I assure her, holding her tightly, "I just got so worried when you didn't turn up"

"You don't need to worry, I can look after myself"

I laugh a little, "I know you can, you're a Dauntless prodigy. But just know that if anything happened to you, I'd fall apart. That's why I overreacted. So it'd be great if you could let me be the annoying, over protective boyfriend every now and again."

"You're an idiot", she smiles, "but you're my idiot."

I laugh and sit her up so I can look her in the eye. I cradle her face in my hands. "I love you, so much."

She kisses my nose, "I love you too."

**AN: I hope you liked that! The next update my take a while as I haven't even wrote it yet but I know what I want it to be about and it's pretty cute ;)**

**~ Lizzie xoxo**

**P.S. over 2,000 views? WHAT?! Y'all are the best! *BIG HUGS***


	6. Chapter 5 - NOT YOUR AVERAGE DAY

**AN: Hey guys! So I got my results on Thursday: I'm going to college! Woohoo! I got the grades I needed to do the courses i want to do so I'm one happy chappy. I'm actually really excited to start college, pretty nervous to but I'm sure it's gonna be a fun 2 years :D Congratulations to anyone who got any results this summer and good luck for the future! Well lets get into this one shot then..**

**P.S. All rights go to the ever wonderful VR :)**

**CHAPTER 5 - NOT YOUR AVERAGE DAY**

**1 year on…**

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

I wake to find Tris snuggled into my side as I do every morning. I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. After I've brushed my teeth, washed my face and shaved I leave Tris a little message on the mirror with shaving cream: "Marry Me?"

It's quite ironic how after weeks of planning, re-planning and tearing my hair out in frustration over how I should ask Tris to marry me; I've gone with the simplest way. But I think Tris will appreciate how un-extravagant it is.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Tris lying awake in our bed. This is how I like her best: in sleep shorts, my old t-shirt, hair mussed up from sleep and no make-up.

"Bathrooms free babe." I tell her

She does her signature stretch which involves spreading herself across the entire bed; I've quite often endured a hand to the face or a foot the thigh if I'm still in bed when she does this. She then gets up and kisses my cheek on her way to the bathroom. As soon as she walks through the door I grab the ring box from the bottom of my shoe, which I put in as she slept last night, and get down on one knee.

A second later I hear:

"YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Tris comes running out of the bathroom I grab her and spin her around.

"So I take it that's a yes then?" I ask her, grinning from ear to ear.

I feel her nod into my neck. She brings her head up to look me in the eyes; she's crying now.

"I'm sorry there are no candles or fancy dinner but I've had this ring for 5 weeks now trying to decide on the perfect way to ask you when I realised no matter how I ask you the only way it would be perfect is if you said yes. So last night I decided I couldn't wait any longer, I want to marry Beatrice Elisabeth Prior, and have kids with you and grow old with you and I don't want to wait any longer." Tris is now smiling massively with tears streaming down her face.

"This _is _perfect Tobias. I just want to freeze this moment and live in it forever."

And with that I slide the ring onto her finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TRIS P.O.V**

To celebrate our engagement Tobias and I spend the day doing the most un-dauntless thing there is to do; we cuddle.

We lay on the couch watching movies, talking about nothing, reminiscing and just enjoying holding each other.

When there's a knock on the door Tobias goes to answer it. I hear Christina's voice.

"We haven't seen you guys all day! We were about to send out a search party!"

I hear Tobias laugh and invite her in, so I quickly shove my left hand up my sleeve.

"Hey Tris, you okay?" Christina asks as Tobias reclaims his seat next to me and she sits on the chair opposite.

"Christina, can you be a girl for a few seconds?"

"I'm always a girl" she smiles knowingly, remembering the same conversation we had when she told me about her and will nearly eighteen months ago.

I remove my hand from my sleeve and show her the ring.

"Surprise."

A look of genuine shock and happiness crosses her face and she squeals and tackles me into a hug.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!"

She turns to Tobias and motions for him to join the hug.

"You too big guy. Thank you for making my sister so happy."

**AN: Aw yay they're engaged! Hope you enjoyed! Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you have to say. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~Lizzie xoxo**

**P.S I spelt Elisabeth with an S instead of a Z because that's how I spell my name :P**


	7. Chapter 6 - THE WEDDING

**AN:** **I'm so sorry guys! I know i haven't updated in a while. Honestly, the only reason I haven't is because time has quite literally flown by. I'm still settling into college cos I found it pretty daunting and scary at first while all my friends settled in straight away. I'm not sure why, I guess it's just a lot to take in but I hated the first couple of days :( But I'm slowly learning to love it now and am getting used to college life! It's a ton of work so updates will definitely be less frequent but I will try my best to update at least once every 1-2 weeks.**

**CHAPTER 6 - THE WEDDING**

**TRIS P.O.V**

Today is the day, the day I become Beatrice Eaton. The nerves kept me awake all night and the excitement meant I haven't kept the smile from my face all more morning. Even as Christina washed, dried and styled my hair, painted delicate patterns on my nails and dabbed liquids and powders onto my face I couldn't keep the butterflies away.

Me and Christina spent days looking for the perfect wedding dress for me. We finally decided on one just a few weeks before the wedding, I fell in love with it instantly. It is long and an off white colour with capped sleeves and a lace top part. It is simple yet stunning. My maid of honour is, of course, Christina and Shauna and Marlene are my two bridesmaids. Their dresses are silvery grey, strapless, with flowing skirts. My father will be coming over from Abnegation to give me away, along with my mother and Caleb. I can't wait to see them. Tobias' best man is Zeke and we have trusted Will with the rings while Uriah will be there for support and obviously to crack a joke.

The time has come for me to go to the venue. We chose to get married in the pit as it is 'the centre of life in Dauntless' and I thought it suitable the rest of my life should begin there. I went to see the decorations last night. There were a few seats with a small aisle in between as I only wanted family and close friends to attend, black and white fairy lights surround the room and frame the podiums me and Tobias will stand between.

A couple of hours later I am standing around the corner waiting for my cue to enter. My arm is hooked through my fathers.

"Beatrice, I'm so proud of you." He says as he kisses my forehead.

Before I can reply, he is leading me down the aisle.

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

When I see Tris walking down the aisle, my breath catches in my through – she is so beautiful. I have been waiting for this day for so long now, I can't wait until she is my wife.

When she finally reaches where I'm standing her father places her hand in mine and she looks up at me with those big grey eyes. Throughout the vows I can't really concentrate on what I'm saying, we decided to do the traditional vows; all I think about is how in a few minute Tris will be my wife and how amazing our future together will be.

Finally, the vicar says the words I've been waiting to hear: "You may now kiss the pride."

So I do, maybe a bit too long than what is considered polite, especially as we were both born in Abnegation but I don't care.

It is now time for the speeches. Tris' father makes his speech and then Zeke makes his, proceeding to embarrass me in the process. My turn soon arrives and I am shaky with nerves as I stand up, reach for the folded piece of paper in my back pocket, turn to Tris who is sitting beside me and read:

"Beatrice Elisabeth Prior, 2 and ½ years ago you quite literally jumped into my life. From the moment I met you, something drew me to you that I couldn't understand; I wanted to protect you, to find out more about you, to learn your fears, what you love, what makes you smile, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry but more importantly whether you could learn to love someone like me. The day I kissed you for the first time is branded in my memory forever; I couldn't believe that someone as kind, selfless, intelligent and beautiful as you could love me back. You once asked me why I have all of the faction symbols tattooed onto my back and I replied that 'I don't want to be just one thing, I can't be. I want to be brave. I want to be selfless, intelligent, honest and kind; although I'm still working on kind.' At the time it was true; I wasn't a nice person, I shut everyone out, refused to believe anyone cared about me. But Tris, my love, you taught me how to be kind. Loving you has encouraged me to show the people I care about that I actually do care. You taught me how to laugh and cry. You've been there for me when I've felt like life's just not worth it anymore. You make every day worth living, Tris. I can't wait until the day when I father your children. I can't wait to see your features in them, to watch them grow up to be just like their mother and like me too because we're a team Tris, a freaking good one at that. I always want to be on your team Tris. Today is the beginning of the rest of my life and I can't wait."

When I have finished everyone applauds me. Tris stands up and I look down at her, she has tears streaming down her face and is wearing a massive grin and all I can think is "God I love this woman."

Finally it is time for the first dance. This is my favourite part as it gives me a chance to just hold her and keep her close to me. We didn't bother choreographing a dance; we are a helpless case when it comes to dancing. Instead we chose a piece of music called 'I Giorni' by Ludovico Einaudi, a really old composer. It's a piece that Tris often listen too around the apartment and I've grown to love it too. It is calming and happy and I want it to never end as I slowly spin Tris around the dance floor.

Three years ago if you'd said to me that in a few years I'd be in love and getting married I'd of laughed in your face. Now I believe that I am the luckiest man on earth.

**AN: Yay they're married! As always keep up the reviews, they make me smile :) Until next time!**

**~ Lizzie xoxo**


End file.
